


及影／Serendipity

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※漫畫60話，假如北川時期及川打了影山，而當時小岩不在場的情境衍伸。





	及影／Serendipity

「及川前輩……？」

 

影山跌在地上，他的手不禁撫上左側臉頰，被及川突如其來打了一巴掌，臉頰上還有火辣辣的麻痛感，影山一頭霧水的抬著頭望著及川，他既茫然又驚愕，就連原本手裡拿著的排球早已滾遠也沒有注意到。

 

而身為始作俑者的及川只是錯愕的看著一臉困惑又無辜的影山睜著大眼望著自己，他一語不發，任由沉重的氣氛在此刻凝聚。接著及川的右手微微抽搐了一下，手掌裡還殘留著些許麻度，早在他長著薄繭的手掌碰觸到柔軟細緻的皮膚時他便猛然回過神來，但已經做出行動的身體卻無法停止失控的行為。剛剛那一掌他可是用了全力朝著對方揮了過去，也難怪影山會直接被打到跌坐在地上。

 

在打了眼前討人厭的後輩以後，及川徹的情緒是複雜的。

能夠痛快地一解心中的悶氣固然令他感到愉悅，甚至有種報復般的快感和興奮，可是當這些情緒很快地遣散以後，接踵而來的是更強烈的自我厭惡，厭惡善妒的自己，厭惡即使努力也是徒勞無功的自己。

 

看吧，這就是你一直纏著我的代價。

什麼天才後輩，我根本一點也不想看見你。

想取代我的地位你還言之過早了吧。

就算打了他又能怎麼樣？

你一樣還是會輸給牛島若利。

那孩子遲早有一天還是會超越過你的。

 

及川徹的眼神逐漸變暗，無論他再怎麼想替自己找藉口都會發現那不過是無謂的掙扎，將嫉妒的表皮掀起，內心裹的層層自卑便醜陋的曝露出來，那是他一直拒絕面對的事實。

可是儘管如此──你還是動手打了那孩子。

 

這樣真的好嗎，將所有對自己的失望遷怒在他人身上。

那一下可是用盡全力啊，你看，他的臉都腫起來了。

 

本性善良的他並不是對影山毫無半點歉意，因為過於在意對方，太多的情緒讓他一時無法坦率地向對方道歉。那可是未來會對自己造成威脅的後輩啊，無論他再怎麼仰慕自己都無法改變這個事實。

 

如果小飛雄是小岩或是其他人就好了。

那樣的話，我一定可以坦率的說出 「對不起」這三個字。

 

唯獨對你不能，飛雄。

 

 

 

 正當及川陷入自我糾結的時候，影山純淨的聲音劃破了沉寂，及川抬眼，然後愣了愣。

 

「那、那個，及川前輩，果然是覺得我太煩人了嗎？」影山捂著左臉，怎麼看都不像是生氣，甚至看上去有些自責。

「……」及川怎麼想都覺得眼前的後輩腦子根本是出了問題，到底是怎樣的腦袋才能在被人打了以後還把錯攬在自己身上的？

 

再怎麼天真也要有個限度啊！

如果對方能露出一點怒意或是畏懼的表情，自己還不會那麼難受。

否則這麼一來，不就顯得自己特別可笑又可悲嗎？

 

「沒錯！都是因為小飛雄太煩人了，所以你趕快消失在我的面前！」

 

及川嘶聲力竭的叫喊，宛若這樣就能把所有不甘不愉快的情緒全部釋放，他只是想好好努力打球，為什麼總是有無法跨越的阻礙一道又一道的設立在他的面前？

及川低著頭，故意不和影山的視線對上，他不想讓對方看見此時狼狽的自己，也不想看見對方的任何反應。

 

 

要是能消失的話就好了。

這樣的念頭忽然在及川的腦海裡一閃而過。

 

然而影山的聲音再度打斷了他。

 

「可是及川前輩……你為什麼，要哭呢？」

 

聞言的及川驚詫地伸出手，修長的手指在碰觸到臉頰時沾染上冰涼的淚水，他驀然的睜大雙眼，此時才意識到自己流淚的事實。

他胡亂的用手背抹去眼淚，維持著低頭的姿勢強硬的辯解道：「才沒有哭呢！」

 

即使及川這麼說著，依舊止不住如泉水般不斷湧出的眼淚，他只能死盯著地板，一次又一次的反覆將淚水擦去。

 

影山也不和他爭論，只是一臉不可置信的表情望著及川。入部以來及川一直都是他仰慕崇拜的對象，特別是那強而有力的發球，那是他從小學二年級打排球至今都沒看過，強悍而美麗的發球姿態。

在第一次親眼看見及川發球的時候，影山便有了一種「啊！就是這個人」的感覺，打球時的神情光彩奪目，影山想成為像及川徹那樣在球場上閃閃發光的人，等到他意識過來的時候，自己已經拿著排球跟在及川後頭說了一句「及川前輩，請教我發球！」。

 

可是如今他最仰慕，在他心中最為強大的及川前輩卻在打了他以後哭了。

影山想不明白這其中的關連，但他可以感覺得到對方並不是故意要傷害他，他原本以為是自己每天都纏著及川學發球所以對方終於忍無可忍對他出手，可是在看見及川流淚時他又覺得並不是那麼一回事。

不擅長與人相處的影山鮮少有安慰人的經驗，他猶豫著是否上前，想了想還是作罷。因為換作是他，自己在哭的時候絕對不想被別人看見。

他坐在原地陪在及川身旁，又摸了摸左側的臉頰，灼燒的疼痛感已經逐漸退去，不過應該是腫了。影山不禁鬆了一口氣，至少不是手或是腳受傷，否則隔天就不能上場練習了。

 

十分鐘就這麼過去了。

 

已經不再哭泣的及川徹逐漸冷靜了下來，他的眼角和鼻尖都還帶著潮紅，被拿來擦拭的衣角被淚水和鼻涕沾的到處都是，將情緒徹底宣洩以後他覺得暢快多了。

正當他抬起頭時，留在原地的影山猛然躍入他的視線。

 

「為什麼小飛雄你還在這裡啊！」

 

哭夠了以後的及川這才想到原來剛剛說完那番話以後影山並沒有離開，自己脆弱不堪的一面全被眼前的後輩看個精光，一想到這裡他就忍不住又羞又怒。

 

「因、因為及川前輩你還在這裡啊。」影山歪著頭回答，像是再自然不過的事情。

「一般來說，被人打了要嘛嚇得逃走，要嘛就是生氣還手，結果你居然什麼都不做，就只是坐在那裡看著我？」

 

及川恢復以往的輕佻態度，但他在心裡不禁感慨對方的遲鈍腦筋與粗神經讓他想生氣又氣不起來，猶如用力揮拳砸在鬆軟的棉花上那般無力。

 

「所以我應該也在及川前輩的臉上揍一拳嗎？」

 

影山單純的思考方式頓時讓及川啞口無言。兩人彼此對望，原本凝重的尷尬氣氛早已消失的無影無蹤。

 

「……你打吧，反正我是不會道歉的。」

 

嘴上說著不會道歉的及川走近了他，一把將影山拉起。而站起來的影山則是表情嚴肅的看著他，而後他緩緩舉起右手，遲疑的開口：「那我……打了？」

 

影山話才剛說完，及川便緊張的閉起雙眼，雖然這個要求是他主動提出的，但這是為了不讓自己對影山感到愧疚，反正男孩子打個架也不算什麼，只是儘管如此，及川仍忐忑不安地在心裡想著左臉？右臉？小飛雄到底會打哪一邊？

然而及川想像中的疼痛並沒有如預期般地落在自己的臉上，他等待許久依舊沒有等到影山的任何動作，他半瞇著眼企圖偷看對方到底想玩什麼花樣（雖然他並不認為影山是會搞小動作的人），此時他眼裡的影山正彎腰拾起散落在角落的一顆排球。

 

及川疑惑的出聲：「小飛雄你在幹嘛，不是說要打我嗎？」而後及川突然脊背發涼，「該不會這傢伙想拿球砸我吧」的想法忽然在腦海裡一閃而過。

影山手裡拿著球慢步走至及川面前，他一臉稀鬆平常，彷彿剛剛被打的人不是他。影山望著他的目光無比認真：「比起打及川前輩，我想還是打排球更好一點。」

聽見這番話的及川輕哼了一聲，他對著影山嘲諷道：「你這個臭小鬼，『及川前輩連一顆排球也不如』」，你是這麼想的吧！」

「才沒有這種事，及川前輩很厲害。」影山搖了搖頭。

及川不耐煩的反問：「那不然呢？」

 

「我只是想，打排球就是我最開心的時候，及川前輩也是吧？」影山認真的一字一句的說著，灰藍色的眼瞳閃著光芒，及川一時竟移不開視線，也說不出話來。

 

「所以只要打排球，及川前輩就不會再哭了。」

「就說了我沒有哭！」

「喔。」

 

影山說著聽著，而後將手中拿的排球遞在及川面前。及川低下頭，他看著影山雙手捧著那顆觸感再熟悉不過的排球發愣。

 

為什麼事情會變成這樣？

小飛雄不是應該揍我一頓嗎？

他不是應該生氣的嗎，為什麼反倒安慰起我來了？

 

及川徹無論如何也想不透影山的想法，唯一可以確定的是，對方笨拙的話語與舉動確實消弭了他心中最為黑暗最為脆弱的想法，甚至再次鼓舞了他。

 

 

我想打球。

我喜歡打排球。

只有這個心情是千真萬確的，他有自信在熱愛排球這件事上不會輸給任何人。

 

啊啊，為什麼偏偏是眼前的這個人對我說這句話呢？

 

 

及川一手奪過影山手上的球，他難得用親切的口吻對著影山說話：「把球給我。你想怎麼打？」

影山有些詫異地望著一臉和善的及川，心中想說的話到嘴裡突然變了樣：「我、我改變主意了。」

及川挑眉：「哈啊？小飛雄你又怎麼了？」

影山露出一臉期待的樣子，小心翼翼的開口：「不能改成教我發球嗎？」

 

「再說下去我真的要揍你了哦！」

 

及川故作生氣的模樣說著，他胡亂地揉了揉對方柔軟的黑色髮絲，嘴角卻漾起一個漂亮的弧度，他的表情看上去既像是哭又像是笑。

及川想，果然天才後輩什麼的，最讓人討厭了。

 

而後影山在看見對方釋懷的笑容以後也忍不住彎起嘴角，果然這個人一點也不適合哭的表情。

果然還是笑起來的及川前輩，才是他最喜歡的及川前輩啊。

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
